Absense Of Akela
by Candy Coated Sin
Summary: a young woman looses everything due to people's ignorance and stupidity... *relates to On the Beach by Nevil Shute*


Prologue for On the Beach by Nevil Shute brbr  
  
A/N: Wrote for my Eng class as the final project for our book study. All characters I mention are completely original, but I've obviously tied certain facts back to the book. If by chance you are studying this novel in school, I don't mind if you borrow this if its of any use. Another thing, this takes place approx. 1961. I know it may not be 100% accurate, but oh well.  
brbr  
  
"Absence of Akela"  
brbr  
  
Across the whole world the notion that yet another World War could possibly flame up was becoming widespread knowledge to more than only the wise men, who had all along forewarned mankind of the error of their actions and greed. For many families this idea was catching on, but for Akela's family it was known for certain that it would come. It would indeed come soon and painfully.  
brbr  
  
Akela was one of the very few women serving active duty in the military, and fewer still who were of a minority. Her father had been an American Soldier in the second World War after which he married her mother who was of Chinese decent. Despite her ethnic background, Akela was religiously loyal to her home country.  
brbr  
  
"Captain Hills," Akela said solemnly as she entered his office with a salute. Her tomboyish face was void of emotion and deep thought.  
brbr  
  
The slightly senior man motioned for her to sit. "There's no need to look so serious," he said with a grin, "You may as well take it easy on you're last day off duty."  
brbr  
  
Anxiously Akela slid up in her chair. Her lemon-shaped eyes widened as she spoke, "Sir, I thought I was supposed to remain here until the end of the month. What circumstances call for that to be changed?" Thoughts of her husband and sister flashed briefly in her mind. In three days it was little Jiyun's birthday. She had promised she would be there, and it meant more then ever that she shall attend considering the recent deaths of their parents.  
brbr  
  
"Yes, that was correct, Mrs. Timony. The following is a government secret that is not to leave this room." He moved his eyes to the open door swiftly. Akela took the hint and leapt up to close it. She turned back to him and he continued before she was able to sit. "I'm afraid that we have received knowledge that the Arabs are poised to attack very soon. Their target is not known for certain, different sources have reported that Israel may be a target, as well as the United States itself."  
brbr  
  
"When did they receive this? No disrespect Sir, but I've known this for quite some time. Not particularly solid information that it would happen, I'll admit, but I always thought it would come to them attacking someday." A perplexed expression crossed her face.   
brbr  
  
"I like you, you know. I'd never send you on any such mission if I didn't have to. I do, however, find you to be quite capable. Others may frown on a female solder, but after all I bet they can do just as well if they're fit." He gave a nervous laugh. "You report tomorrow noon when you'll be properly assigned, you're dismissed."  
brbr  
  
A smaller then average ten year-old girl jumped up and down as she saw her sister Akela open their front door. Immediately she ran to her. "We had so much fun today, sister!" she practically screamed, a happy glow spreading over her pale face."   
brbr  
  
From the adjourning room a man in his early twenties approached the two girls. Akela touched his face, "Honey, we have something to talk about." She glanced at Jiyun who was currently running in a circle making an airplane sound. "Jiyun," she said just loud enough to be heard over the little girl's hum, "Please play outside for awhile, and don't talk to strangers!" The small girl saluted Akela and then ran outside without questioning.  
brbr  
  
Over some time passed Akela grew to long for her family. Thus far Akela had not seen a whole lot of action, but she had been engaged a couple of the days. However depressing war was, she knew she had at least one thing to be proud of. This was the fact that she was making a difference when many Americans were at home afraid that their perfect little lives may be effected in some stupid little way. Those same people were not doing a single thing to defend that insignificant life, and in the young woman's mind they ought to be ashamed.  
brbr  
  
Albania was the one who agitated the first battle of the war which was still undeclared as a legitimate war, and since then the Russians became the larger problem.  
brbr  
  
Akela marched to her captain's quarters. "Sir," she said assertively, "Timony   
reporting." She saluted bluntly and stood in front of his desk with her arms crossed behind her back and a stern look about her.  
brbr  
  
"Afternoon, Timony," the captain replied warmly, as he was quite fond of the young woman. "I have the following information for you, it concerns your next couple missions. After whence completed you may go on leave for awhile until we call upon your presence here again." In reply she only nodded. The captain continued, "As you may be aware, China has become a growing threat."  
brbr  
  
Her reaction was to shiver and she suppressed it well. She was beside herself, thinking of the family her mother often talked of in China. Her voice, however, came out a bit shaky, "No I didn't hear of it being such a threat, Sir. Please continue."  
brbr  
  
"The president has yet to declare a draft, you see because he has also yet to declare war. We are running out of good soldiers, and I know I may be breaking the unspoken code that women aren't meant to be in charge. In any case, I sincerely believe its high time to promote you. You'll be in charge of any upcoming missions in your department."  
brbr  
  
Respectfully the young woman bowed her head. "As you wish."  
brbr  
  
One day Akela was helping to brainstorm the surprise attack that the Chinese likely were not expecting from the United States. Nuclear weapons were at the peak of technology and growing ever more powerful as days went on. Akela was no stranger to their powers. There were a few who supported the use of these nuclear weapons, but by the slight majority that included Akela it was disapproved officially. One solder in particular was angered by this, calling over a couple others and talked of alternative actions. At length, it was decided to take the matters into their own hands.  
brbr  
  
The young woman woke early the morning of the planned attack, but evidently not early enough. Before her eyes could adjust there was a loud echo that caused her ears to tremble. She shot up into a sitting position, taking a moment to take in what just happened. Akela ran as fast as she could out of her room. A heavy feeling of dread filled her body.brbr  
  
  
"Timony!" another solder yeller to her, "They've ruined everything!" Tears streamed down the young married man's face.  
brbr  
  
Akela passed him without saying a word to him, and she continued to tremble uncontrollably. The air force then preceded to head away from the scene of attack as message after message poured in from all over the world. A couple solders had already began to throw up. "Doesn't anyone here understand the concept behind nuclear power?" she growled angrily before she herself became sick.   
brbr  
  
By the end of the day many among Akela's company were dead. There was no doubt in the young woman's mind that the Chinese would strike back as soon as possible. She also knew that even if they reached home, they would all die anyway as well as infect everyone else. Why couldn't anyone else understand what seemed so obvious to her? There was only one thing to do, and that was to take control herself instead of leaving irresponsible in control. Nervously Akela put together a small bomb with her shaking hands which would definitely destroy them before they could reach home and give the sickness to everyone else. She told nobody of her plans.  
brbr  
  
Jiyun spun around her front yawn holding a plastic stick with ribbons attached to the top. The little girl glanced upwards just in time to see the very near incoming missile. 


End file.
